


(Avatar: SPOP) Book I: Air

by Flash_Sunburst



Series: Avatar: The Princess of Power [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is the Avatar and Catra goes with her, Avatar!Adora, Catra’s still a cat, Firelord!Hordak, How Do I Tag, POV Third Person, Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Sunburst/pseuds/Flash_Sunburst
Summary: “Air. Water. Earth. Fire.In a lifetime before ours, the world was at peace. But things are much different now. The Fire Nation’s been corrupted, the Earth Kingdom has all but disappeared, and the world in general has been thrown into chaos. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, stands a chance at saving everyone. But the last one was killed, and the world’s been awaiting the new Avatar for 16 years now. When it turns out my lifelong best friend Adora’s the new Avatar, we find ourselves on the run from the Fire Nation, a new destiny thrust upon us. And though we’re a great team, we’ve got a long way before we’re ready to save anyone. But I believe Adora can save the world.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra, Bow/Glimmer, Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Avatar: The Princess of Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 0: History of Etheria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is planned to be my first fic, but the first real chapter is currently still a work in progress, so I’ve decided instead to take the first chapter to establish some brief history about the state of the world, as well as some short info about the characters who will be appearing in this first “book”. So, here you go, I’ve thought a lot about this and there are, of course, still characters I have yet to completely establish how they’ll be added, but this is what I’ve got so far.

**Hordak’s Rise to Power, and the Fall of the Previous Avatar**

Before our current Avatar, existed Avatar Mara. Mara was an Earthbender, who had grown up in the Earth Kingdom. When she turned 16, and was told she was the Avatar, she began her travels through the world to learn each of the other elements. Mara did a good job at keeping balance in the world throughout her time as the avatar, along with her friends she made along the way. But soon enough, everything changed.

Within the Fire Nation, though things seemed to be at peace, the government wasn’t faring the same. While most of Mara’s team was split up dealing with business in the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe, the current Fire Lord and her family were assassinated. Upon finding out about Fire Lord Serenia’s loss, Mara and her squad had traveled to the Fire Nation to try and find out who did it. 

But by that point, they had fallen right into the traitor’s trap. They were ambushed by a bender who seemed to be able to bend more than one element, having used both Earth and Fire during the battle. His name was Hordak, and he already seemed to have several followers. Mara and her friends barely got out with their lives, but that wasn’t where it ended. One of Mara’s closest friends betrayed her and the rest of her group by giving them false information, leading them right into another of Hordak’s traps.

This second battle was brutal, and nobody survived... Hordak proceeded to rise to power, completely taking over the Fire Nation. Anyone who didn’t follow him met his wrath..

**About the Characters**

\- Hordak is the current Fire Lord, and is thought to be able to both Earthbend and Firebend.  
\- Shadow Weaver is Hordak’s right hand woman, and is a Firebender who has mastered control over Lightning.  
\- Lonnie is a Waterbender, Kyle is an Airbender, and Rogelio is an Earthbender. All 3 were taken from their homes when they were young, and raised by Shadow Weaver to be trained. Rogelio is still a Lizard-person in this, though he can actually speak English here, just prefers to remain silent.  
\- Adora is a Firebender, who’s parents died when she was young. Shadow Weaver came across her, and took her in due to the power she felt from her. Shadow Weaver did not realize Adora was the Avatar. Adora’s Catra’s best friend.  
\- Catra, still a cat-person, was abandoned when she was young, but Adora found her and convinced Shadow Weaver to keep her. Catra’s a Firebender, and Adora’s best friend.  
\- Glimmer is an Air Nomad, and also an Airbender. Her mother is one of the monks in charge of the temple she lives at, and her father is a powerful Airbender who is currently off fighting defending a different temple from the Fire Nation.  
\- Bow is not a bender, but lives with the Air Nomads and is Glimmer’s best friend. He’s skilled with a Bow, but doesn’t ever use it for violence, and instead has trick arrows like he does in canon.  
\- Scorpia is a Firebender who’s one of Hordak’s high ranking generals. There are rumors that she might’ve been the princess before Hordak took over, and hadn’t been killed with the rest of her family, but nobody knows for sure. Scorpia can use Lightning, but she’s still learning. Like in canon, she’s part Scorpion.

As for Angela, Micah, George, and Lance, we won’t get info on them at the moment, but they’ll definitely exist. That’s all for now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve put a lot more thought into this than the simple descriptions I’ve given so far, I have a lot planned. The other princesses will appear eventually, though probably not in this first book. So far the character descriptions aren’t much, we’ll find out more about everyone’s story as the main story starts and progresses. I know that not everything in this will add up to exactly how it is in Avatar, especially when it comes to the different nations and their customs (moreso the Air Nomads, I know that most definitely won’t be completely accurate), but I’m hoping this ends up good anyways.  
> 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Avatar (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y’know, we‘ve said we’ll be the ones running this place eventually. But what if something happens to one of us? Or what if we’re forced apart?”
> 
> “I’d betray the Fire Nation before I’d let us be separated, Catra. We’ll be together forever and ever.”
> 
> “You Promise?”
> 
> “I promise.”
> 
> -
> 
> Well, looks like they’ve kept their promise; They betrayed the Fire Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s here, my first attempt at an actual chapter.  
> If you see any mistakes, or if there’s anything else you wanna say, feel free to leave a comment.  
> Don’t have anything else to say here, so, here you go! Chapter 1! Hope it doesn’t disappoint anyone.

** Catra **

They were all in the dark room, getting into position. 5 teenagers, about to test their skills against each other to see who’s the best bender. Catra looked around, being able to see everyone clearly. 

The blond boy who despite saying he was gonna win this time, will surely be the first to lose. The silent lizard boy who’s getting in a fighting position, singling out his first target. The brunette girl who was acting too confident, way too sure of herself to not have some trick up her sleeve. And of course, the one person Catra couldn’t forget in a million years-

“I’m telling you guys, I’m definitely gonna win this time!” That was Kyle, the aforementioned blond Airbender boy.

“Oh please, you say that every time Kyle!” Lonnie, the brown-haired Waterbender, was quick to reply. The Earthbending Lizard, Rogelio, nodded in agreement. 

Catra didn’t bother paying attention to their conversation after that, turning her focus to the one she’s about to face. Her lifelong best friend, Adora.

“Begin!”

As soon as the instructor called out, Catra and Adora ran towards each other, beginning to fight with Fire. Elsewhere, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio were fighting, but Catra didn’t have time to pay them any mind, busy dodging or blocking fire blasts, while trying to strike Adora with her own. It was almost like their own dance, both knowing the other’s moves and being able to avoid and retaliate. 

It went on like this for a while, until the inevitable happened; the trio had finished their battle, and the victor came to interfere with Catra and Adora’s. Catra had to dodge a blast of water that came out of nowhere, as Lonnie proceeded to attack Catra. Catra started avoiding Lonnie’s strikes, before landing a hit on Lonnie, activating the buzzer on her suit. Lonnie’s out. That just leaves-

Suddenly, Catra’s hit from behind by a fire blast just before she realized. Catra was knocked to the ground, and the buzzer sounded- Catra’s out. Shit.

* * *

Kyle, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Adora were laughing at some joke one of them made. Normally, Catra might’ve joined them, but right now, after what happened, Catra just wanted to get away from everyone else. But of course, the world couldn’t let her off easy. It was at that moment as she started to sneak away that a couple guards entered the room, one speaking up.

“Adora. Catra. You’re needed in the throne room.”

Catra looked at the guard, before sighing, and answering. “What does Fire Lord Hordak want with us? Aren’t we Shadow Weaver’s little pawns?”

“It is not your right to question why the Fire Lord wants what he wants! He requested the two of you to his chambers, and it’d be wise of you to not question his orders!” The guard shouted, and Catra flinched.

“Catra, just come on, if the Fire Lord himself wants us it must be important to something.” Adora said from where she was, walking over towards the guards.

“Oh whatever.” Catra said, before following her and the guards. They headed in the direction of where the throne room is, through the long twisting corridors of this dark palace. Eventually, they arrived at the throne room, and entered, to see Fire Lord Hordak and their mentor, Shadow Weaver, discussing something.

“But my lord, please, you can’t just-“

“ENOUGH!” Hordak cut Shadow Weaver off. “You will NOT speak against your Fire Lord, Shadow Weaver.” Then Hordak noticed Adora and Catra. “Ah, it seemed they’ve arrived. Adora. Catra. Such fine soldiers, as you’ve raised them to be.”

Adora and Catra both bow to Hordak. “Fire Lord Hordak.” They both said.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I brought you here before me today, aren’t you?” Hordak asked, clearly an answer they were supposed to answer yes to, and so they both nodded. “Well, as you know, ever since the last Avatar’s death, we’ve been waiting for the new one to appear so we may keep them here with us, right?”

Adora and Catra both nod. “Right, but what do me and Adora have to do with that?” Catra asked.

“Well, let’s just say.. we’ve found out who the Avatar is.” Hordak responded. “And so, I’d like to take Adora to a separate training ground, where she can train without the... distractions, that training in a group would bring.”

“Wait, me?” Adora sounded just as confused as Catra felt. Did he really mean that Adora was the Avatar? That couldn’t be right, could it?

“You’re kidding, right? This has gotta be some sort of test or something!” Catra was hopeful that what she said was right. Adora couldn’t be the Avatar. That ruins all of their plans.

“You dare call your Fire Lord a liar?!” Catra looked surprised at his outburst, but Hordak quickly calmed down before continuing to speak. “Catra, I can assure you I don’t kid around, especially about something as serious as this.” Hordak sounded deadly serious. He couldn’t be right though, that can’t be right. Adora couldn’t- She couldn’t be-

“I’m really the Avatar..?”

* * *

** Adora **

Adora couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She’s the Avatar? Hordak nodded, causing Adora to realize she had said that out loud.

“That’s- that can’t be true, she can’t be the Avatar. Are you sure the sages didn’t like, get it wrong or something?” Catra asked.

“There has been no error.” Hordak responded. “Adora is the Avatar, no doubt about it.”

“Wait, what was that you said about separate training..?” Adora asked, worry now I’m her voice on top of the confusion.

“Ah yes, you will be separated from the rest of your squad, and Catra will now become the leader of it. You’ve got a lot to do, being the Avatar and all, Adora.” Hordak’s response was calm, practiced. Lying seemed to come as easy to him as breathing does. Adora and Catra knew what his real plans were for the Avatar, despite Shadow Weaver’s best efforts to stop them from learning the truth.

“Wait, don’t I get a say in this? I don’t wanna be separated from Catra and the others!” Adora shouted defensively.

“Do not talk back to your Fire Lord!” Hordak burst back, the room shaking.

“Shadow Weaver don’t tell us you agreed to this!” Adora turns her pleas to her and Catra’s mentor, hoping there’s some way of changing this, despite knowing the reality of her situation.

“You should listen to your Fire Lord, Adora.” Shadow Weaver’s reply was also practiced, Hordak clearly having told her what she’s supposed to say.

Suddenly, the guards are blasted back with Fire blasts. “Well I’m not letting you take Adora! Quick, run!!” Catra shouted, taking Adora’s hand and bolting towards the exit, Adora following.

“GET THEM!!” Hordak shouted, and Shadow Weaver started chasing after the duo, the guards following close behind.

Adora and Catra ran through the palace, the guard and Shadow Weaver following right behind them. As they ran, the guards fired several blasts of fire at the duo, which Catra and Adora managed to dodge or block. The two continue to run away, and after a while, they’ve taken a secret passage, seeming to have lost the guards. “Alright, we‘re safe for the moment, now what?” Adora asked.

“We need to get out the palace. Actually, out of the whole city in general. Hordak’s not gonna stop till you’re captured, we both know that.” Catra replied.

“..I can’t believe it, could I really be the Avatar?”

“I don’t know Adora, but wether or not you’re really the Avatar, Hordak thinks you’re the Avatar, so we have to get away.”

Adora sighed, looking down at the ground. “Well, there goes our plans of trying to take his corrupt system down from the inside. Where are we even gonna go? It’s not like anywhere in the Fire Nation will be safe.”

“Just.. anywhere far away from here. Now, we should make our way out of the palace and out of town. We can’t still be here when it gets dark we don’t wanna get caught. Let’s get going already!” And with that, the duo set off.

* * *

_ Adora and Catra could be seen on the roof of the palace, overlooking the entire city. They’d been talking to each other for a while, when Catra decided to mention the topic of the future. _

_ “Y’know, we‘ve said we’ll be the ones running this place eventually. But what if something happens to one of us? Or what if we’re forced apart?” _

_ “I’d betray the Fire Nation before I’d let us be separated, Catra. We’ll be together forever and ever.” _

_ “You Promise?” _

_ “I promise.” _   
  


-

“Y’know, when you think about it, we kept our promise.”

“What are you talking about?”

Adora and Catra have made shelter in a cave outside of town, having managed to get out without any further conflict.

“Y’know, when I promised I’d betray the Fire Nation before letting us get separated. And now, that’s literally what happened. Me and you betrayed the Fire Nation. Though, we never could’ve predicted me being the Avatar.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We did fulfill our promise. And honestly, I’m still not sure if I believe you’re truly the Avatar. You haven’t exactly done any Avatar stuff.”

“Ehh, either way, we betrayed the Fire Nation, and now we need to find a way to safely get away.”

“And don’t forget finding out where we’re going.”

“Yeah, that too.”

“Well, it’s getting dark.. we should probably sleep in shifts, shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess that makes the most sense. At least while we’re here in the Fire Nation.”

“Well then. I’ll take first watch. Night Adora.”

“Night Catra.”

And with that, the day came to a close. Night fell, and as Adora took one last look at the night sky, she knew both of their lives had changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you’re reading this, thanks a lot for reading! Any comments are welcome and will be read, and I hope to see you guys next time!


End file.
